


Teacher's Pet

by CatherineWillmon2002



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Danger, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsession, Romance, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: Trini has it all: a gorgeous boyfriend, great friends and a great life. However, a gorgeous substitute teachers immediately sets his sets his sight on her and threatens to destroy everything she holds dear. Will the original yellow ranger be able to survive his treachery or will she sink into a dark hole; never to come out?





	1. First Glance

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_November 4th, 1993_

It was an unusually cool day in the relatively small town of Angel Grove, just an hour away from Los Angeles. This day was just like any other day; students tending to their lockers, getting what they needed for their classes, hanging around talking to one another and wondering what's the latest gossip. As the hallway was filled with students and teachers heading towards the classrooms, a beautiful Vietnamese girl was heading towards her locker, clutching her books in her arms and slinging her backpack over her shoulders.

Trinity Jade Kwan, or Trini, as she likes to be called, let out a huge breath as she opened her locker door and fished her way through to find the things she needed for her first class. The original yellow ranger had a lot to do today, including volleyball practice, a meeting with the dance committee for the upcoming Winter Formal next month; plus she also has to meet up with her friends at the youth center, a popular hangout spot for Angel Grove teens. It was a lot for a young girl like her to handle, but she could handle it.

As she continued getting her things out of her locker, she was startled when a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist. After getting over her initial shock, a grin slowly formed on her face when she felt his soft lips nipping at her ear lightly, causing her to stop what she was doing and giggle lightly. She knew exactly who those lips belonged to.

"You, Rex, are one naughty boy," she breathed heavily as she dropped everything and turned around in his arms so she could look at him.

Jason Lee Scott, original red ranger and original leader of the power rangers, flashed his megawatt smile at her, causing her eyes to sparkle with delight. "Good morning to you as well, Tiger."

"Did you miss me?" she asked as she leaned over and pecked him on his lips lightly.

He pouted playfully at her, making her giggle. "Every second of every day."

"Jase, it's only been one day. I'm sure you're still alive," she laughed as she stepped out of his arms and resumed gathering her books from her locker. Honestly, if you would've told her that she would end up with one of the hottest guys in school; not to mention her best friend since they were 8 years old, well, she would've laughed right into your face. Well, she counts her blessings because this gorgeous specimen of a man was indeed her boyfriend.

And she was so lucky to land such a handsome, caring guy like him.

"So, are we still planning on spending the weekend at my house? My folks are gonna be out of town, so I'm gonna have the entire house to myself," he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush something terrible. However, her stomach was churning with anticipation of spending the entire weekend with her man and she couldn't wait. Plus, she already had the perfect cover story in place just case her parents start asking questions.

"I can't wait. Just you and me, all alone in your big house. I wonder what we can do?" she grinned foolishly as she grabbed her notebook out of her locker and slammed it shut, just as the bell rang for first period.

"I'm sure we can come up with something. In the meantime, we better get to class or else we'll be late. I'll catch up with you later, gorgeous," he said, pecking her lips one more time before he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving her behind to stare at him adoringly for a few moments.

"Gosh, Trini, you're worse than me," her best friend Kimberly Ann Hart, the original pink ranger, giggled as she came up behind Trini and placed her hand on the Vietnamese girl's shoulder.

"Can you blame me, though? Jason's just so beautiful," Trini said dreamily, causing Kim to roll her eyes. While she was happy that her two best friends have found each other, she couldn't help but gag at the way they act around each other. However, she shouldn't be the one to talk because whenever she gushes about her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver, the green ranger, well, Kim has the tendency to act all giddy herself.

"Come on, we have to go or we'll be late. I can't afford to get detention right now," Kim replied, grabbing Trini's arm and dragging her down the hallway toward their first class of the day.

"I heard we're getting a substitute teacher today, since Mrs. Harper is out with the stomach virus," Trini said as they headed inside the classroom and took their place at their respective desks.

"Yeah, well, whoever he or she is, has to be better than the last substitute teacher we had. God, he looked and sounded creepy," Kim shuddered, the memory of the last teacher they had to deal with was still fresh in her mind.

Trini nodded her head slowly as she took her things out of her backpack and placed the items on her desk. "I have to agree with you, pinkie. He even looked at me funny; like he wanted to devour me or something. But I don't wanna think about him anymore. I hope whoever it is will be better."

"Couldn't agree with you more. Let's change the subject, shall we? So, you have any weekend plans?" Kim asked as she, too, placed her items down on her desk and prepared herself for the day ahead.

Trini blushed something terrible as she stared off into space, giggling softly. "Well, Jason and I are spending the entire weekend together at his house."

"What? Are you serious? Doing what?" Kim asked, grinning foolishly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Trini replied, grinning evilly.

"Ugh, you're such a party pooper," Kim huffed, waving her hand.

"I don't be asking about your love life concerning a certain green ranger, pinkie. So don't play that card with me," Trini sassed, causing Kim to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever," she replied, just as more and more students began filling up the classroom and taking their respective seats at their desks. The bell rang once again, which meant that class was about to start, so everyone hurried up and sat down; just as Mr. Caplan, the school's principal walked in.

"Good morning, class," he said loudly.

"Good morning, Mr. Caplan," the students replied.

"As you are aware, Mrs. Harper is out with an illness and won't be returning for quite some time. Until she does come back, a substitute teacher will be filling in for her for the time being. Everyone, please welcome Mr. Anthony Chang," he said, just as a handsome Korean-American man, well dressed in a suit, walked in; his million dollar smile flashing right before everyone's eyes.

"Good morning, students. My name is Anthony Chang and I am your substitute teacher," he said, but everyone was still in a trance.

"Oh, my gosh, he's gorgeous," Kim whispered, staring at him adoringly.

Trini could only nod her head; mainly because she was so speechless at the sight of him standing in front of the classroom, looking as gorgeous and confident as he presented himself. She was so transfixed at the sight of him that when he turned his attention on her, he immediately winked and smiled at her, causing her face to turn ten shades of red.

Little did she know, danger was lurking right around the corner and when the dust finally settles, she may or may not be able to live to walk another day.

And the ramifications will affect all those involved.


	2. Interesting and Infuriating

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_November 4th, 1993_

When the bell rang, all the students in Mrs. Harper's class immediately began to file out of the classroom, with only a few staying behind to catch up on today's lesson. One of those students was Trini, who remained at her desk and copied all of her notes; not realizing that a pair of gorgeous brown eyes were staring at her throughout the entire time. And he couldn't stop staring at her even if he wanted to.

From the moment he walked into the classroom, Anthony Chang immediately felt a strong connection to Trini. As he was teaching, he would quickly glance at her; as if no one else was in the room. Simply put, she was a very beautiful young lady and he immediately was astounded on how bright, smart and ambitious she came off to be. She reminded him so much of his late fiancee, who died six months ago in a motorcycle accident as she was cruising down the highway and it has taken a heavy toll on him ever since. Even more tragic, they were supposed to get married, which made her death even more devastating for him to bear.

Well, now, it was time to stop feeling sorry for himself and start living again. As the last student filed out of the classroom, Anthony was still sitting at his desk; staring at Trini as she finished copying her notes from the chalkboard and began putting her things into her backpack. As she was leaving, Anthony cleared his throat, stopping her right into her tracks.

"Yes, Mr. Chang?" she asked as she stood at the doorway, blushing something terrible.

He got up from his desk and approached her, his megawatt smile flashing right before her very eyes. "Ms. Kwan, I just wanna thank you for paying attention in class today and for taking your studies very seriously. My last teaching job, I had some really rowdy students, so it was refreshing to have at least one person taking her education seriously."

"Well, thank you very much, Mr. Chang. Education is very important in my family, so I just work hard to make them, my teachers and myself proud," she said, smiling brightly.

"You're welcome. Uh, you have some lint in your hair," he whispered as he reached over and pulled a piece of lint out of her gorgeous jet black hair, then he flicked it off his finger.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," she replied, looking sheepish and a little bit confused at what just transpired.

"No problem. So, um, are you seeing anyone?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for even asking such a dumb question.

Trini grinned foolishly as she clutched her books towards her chest. "As a matter of fact, I am. His name is Jason and I'm so crazy about him. Why do you ask?"

Anthony reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her completely off guard. It was time to put on the performance of a lifetime. "Well, um, you see, I lost my fiancee six months ago in a motorcycle accident. She and I were supposed to be getting married, but she died two days before the wedding."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, Mr. Chang," she said sincerely, feeling her heart breaking for him.

"Yeah, it's been rough, but I'm hanging in there. She would've wanted me to move on, so I decided to stop dwelling on the past and look forward to the future. This teaching job is the first step," he said, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Well, you're gonna love Angel Grove. It's safe and everyone is pretty friendly," Trini said as she stepped back away from him and started to leave.

_Oh, yeah, I'm gonna make myself right at home here_ , a voice in his head said as he watched the gorgeous Vietnamese woman walk out of the classroom. He got a quick glimpse of her cute little butt as she disappeared from sight, causing the lower region of his pants to jump in anticipation. Oh, yeah, he's definitely has some big plans while he's in Angel Grove and it does involved luring the original yellow ranger away from her puny ass boyfriend and staking his claim on her once and for all.

_Soon, she will be mine!_

Meanwhile, as she walking towards her next class, Trini took a moment to reflect on her brief conversation with Anthony. He did come off a little bit strong, but he seemed nice enough and he was pleased to see her take her studies seriously. She has taken a liking to him and is looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to her, her life would soon take a dangerous turn.

X

_Scott Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_November 5th, 1993_

Snuggling close to Jason's side, Trini could feel the warmth in the living room as they sat together on the sofa and basked into each other's comfort. The weekend couldn't come fast enough for them as they got finished making out intently and now was basking into their post-near coital bliss. Though they were holding off on crossing the finish line, the intimacy they shared was second to one. So much so, that whenever they go to sleep at night, some pretty naughty dreams ends up invading their brains.

It was a rainy night, so what better than to just stay indoors, cuddle up on the sofa and spend some quality time with the one you love? Given that Jason's parents were out of town for the weekend was an added bonus.

"So, Tiger, word on the street is that you got a substitute teacher and he's quite a catch," Jason teased, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Trini just shook her head and laughed softly. "Yes. His name is Anthony Chang and, yeah, he's good looking. However, my boyfriend happens to be very sexy and I'm so lucky to have him in my life."

The original red ranger looked amused. "Oh, really? Does he know?"

"Well, instead of telling him, I'll let my actions prove louder than words," she replied before she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. The only sounds you could hear was their heavy breathing as they continued kissing passionately and sensually, as if they never wanted to stop.

Eventually, a lack of oxygen finally forced to pull away as they laid together on the sofa with their arms around each other.

"I love you, too, Tiger," he grinned foolishly.

She just giggled softly as she snuggled more closely to his side. "I love it when your parents are out of town. Just you and me, all alone, no interruptions. I can definitely get used to this."

"Me, too, Tiger. Me, too," he whispered softly as he grabbed the remote and cut the stereo on. Soon, a slow, romantic ballad began to play as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the sofa. Trini was confused to what Jason was doing for a second, however, when he pulled her right into his big strong arms and began dancing slowly, she quickly got the hint and laid her head on his broad shoulder. Before long, they were dancing together; allowing themselves to get lost into each other as the rain kept pouring outside and the thunderstorm cracking the grey skies.

Little did they know, a huge dark cloud will soon descend over their heads and when the dust settles, they may or may not live to see another day.

Yes, they may be saving the world on a daily basis, but what they were about face, particularly Trini, was much more sinister than they thought.

And it definitely won't be pretty.

X

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_November 7th, 1993_

Veronica Learies Lawrence, the vile and bitchy rich girl with the designer clothes and a nasty attitude to match, strutted down the hallway; turning her nose up at anyone who was looking at her and acting as if she was better than anyone else. She felt as though she was entitled to whatever she wanted simply because her father happens to be a very rich and successful lawyer and her mother is a high profile and successful real estate mogul, with their bank accounts stacked with large amounts of money. That's why the young girl was happily living her life in luxury while thumbing her nose down at people who doesn't share the same lavish lifestyle. Oh, well, shit happens.

As she continued strutting down the hallway, she failed to notice Trini was coming from around the corner and was heading towards her locker when she accidently bumped into Veronica, knocking her down to the ground. Trini quickly realized what she had done and tried to help Veronica up, but the African American beauty slapped the Vietnamese girl's hand away and got up herself; dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"Veronica, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Trini asked, trying to help Veronica out once again, but the rich girl slapped her hand away, glaring at her.

"You fool, look what you did! Now I'm gonna have to go to the cleaners and get this problem solved! What the hell were you thinking bumping into me?!" Veronica snapped.

Trini looked somber and apologetic. "I wasn't looking where I was going. No need to take my damn head off. I said I'm sorry."

"Well, apology not accepted, you bitch. You owe me $400," Veronica said, causing Trini's eyes to bug out in shock.

"Are you kidding me?! I don't owe you a damn thing. I accidently bumped into you. Besides, you can always get it cleaned. After all, you do have your father's money to fall back on," Trini retorted, causing Veronica's brown eyes to turn black in anger.

"You listen to me, you poor excuse of a human being, you better pay me my $400 dollars or we're gonna have some serious problems. I don't care how you get my money, just get me my money, or else I'll be more than happy to tell everyone that you're whoring yourself to any boy who comes your way," Veronica threatened.

"First of all, I'm not 'whoring' myself off to any boy who comes my way. That would be your cup of tea. And, secondly, I have a boyfriend who loves me very much. So, I'd watch my mouth if I were you. And, lastly, you're not getting any money from me because, as I mentioned before, you got your father's money. He can always bail you out, like he has done so before," Trini said, stepping away from Veronica and began walking towards her locker when Veronica's big mouth stopped her right in her tracks.

"Hey, everyone, Trini Kwan is a slut! That's right, she's a slut! She's cheating on her 'boyfriend' and is sleeping with every single boy in school!" she screamed, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at Trini in shock.

Trini, with a single tear streaming down her face, turned around and glared right at Veronica, who was smiling smugly and crossed her arms over her chest. Now, the bitch has gone too far. Normally, the original yellow ranger would turn the other cheek and let the matter drop, but Veronica has worked her last nerve and now, she has the audacity to open her big mouth in front of the entire school. It was time to fight fire with fire.

"You have the nerve to call me a slut?! You actually have the nerve to call me a slut?! Well, if anyone's a slut around here, it's you!" Trini retaliated, pointing her finger right at Veronica and causing the young girl's smug smile to fade away.

"What did you say?" Veronica asked, apparently not hearing the original yellow ranger right.

"You heard what I said. If anyone's a slut around here, it's you. All because I won't give you $400 to clean up your clothes. As I mentioned before, you can always have your rich daddy bail you out. He has done so before," Trini said, her face fuming with anger.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Kwan," Veronica hissed, approaching the Vietnamese girl with malice burning in her veins.

"No, you have the nerve to call me a slut, but the true slut here is you. And, you know something else? The only real reason why you got all this stuff because you act like you're better than everyone else and that your father has you on your knees making 'deals' for him in order for him to win court cases. Now everyone knows that you're nothing more than daddy's little whore!" Trini screamed, hitting the final nail in the head.

"YOU BITCH!" Veronica screamed, raising her hand up to slap Trini, however, years of martial arts training has definitely worked in her favor, so she quickly stepped aside and watched as Veronica crashed and burned on the floor, causing everyone to laugh and point at her.

"All right, all right, break it up here. Everyone get to class, there's nothing to see here," Anthony said as he wormed his way through the crowd that had gathered around Trini and Veronica, who was still withering on the floor.

The crowd soon dispersed as Anthony walked over to Trini to see if she was okay, completely ignoring Veronica as he stepped right over her.

"Ms. Kwan, are you okay?" he asked as he checked to make sure she wasn't hurt or anything.

"I'm fine, Mr. Chang, thanks for asking. Uh, I better get to my locker," she said as she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving him to stare at her, a wicked grin forming on his handsome face.

"Uh, a little help here?" Veronica called out, causing him to look down at her with a snort.

"Who do you think I am, your personal maid? You can get up yourself. Now get to class or else you'll end up in detention," he retorted as he walked away, heading towards the classroom and leaving her to fend for herself. He knew she was gonna be a problem somewhere down the line, so he's gonna have to handle the situation real soon.

_Your days are numbered, little girl. You will not stand in my way in getting my hands on Trini and making her mine once and for all. Once I get rid of you, my next plan of action is getting rid of that puny ass boyfriend of hers. Then, nothing will stand in my way! NOTHING!_

Laughing sadistically, Anthony continued walking down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. Eliminating the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony takes care of the Veronica problem

_Chang Residence_

_Santa Barbara, California_

_November 9th, 1993_

Checking himself in the mirror one more time, Anthony realized that it was now or never. He had to do this or else everything will be ruined. He smiled wickedly as he grabbed his black face mask and placed it right over his face; making sure that his mouth was covered and his eyes was covered enough, but he could still be able to see where he was going and what he was about to do. This was just the first step in achieving his ultimate goal: getting his hands on Trini Kwan once and for all.

But, first things first, he had to get rid of one person who was standing in his way. And her name happens to be Veronica Lawrence. He wanted to be sick to her stomach at the sight of her being all high and mighty and she really thought she was all that like a bag of chips. Well, he has to admit she was beautiful, but, when he took one look at her and, well, you can't blame him if he'll be running for the hills. Well, not tonight. He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike and when he does, he'll make sure that no one will miss her.

Making sure that everything was in place one more time, he gathered his things and walked out of the bathroom, cutting off the light and closing the door along the way. He stepped into his bedroom and began placing various items in his duffle bag, then, he zipped it closed and slung it over his shoulders as he was leaving. Whistling nonsense as he crossed the living room and headed straight for the front door, cutting off all the lights so that he could leave and come back home undetected. Anthony finally stepped outside and locked the front door, then he went down the porch steps and headed straight for his car, opening the driver's side door and tossing his duffle bag inside, landing right in front of the passenger's side seat. He then climbed in a few second later and slammed the door, then he revved up the engine.

_Tonight is the night. Time to take out the trash. Then, I'll be one step closer to getting what I want and her name just happens to be Trini. I'm not gonna let anyone stand in my way. It's now or never!_

Laughing sadistically, Anthony began peeling out from his driveway and began driving down the street. Soon, his car disappeared from sight.

X

_Lawrence Manor_

_Angel Grove, California_

_November 9th-10th, 1993_

Veronica was sleeping comfortably in her bed, trying to block out from what had happened to her earlier and dreaming of a perfect life with a wealthy husband and bathing in a tub full of money; completely oblivious to the darkness that's about to enter her bedroom. As she continued sleeping peacefully, she failed to notice the window being cracked open and a masked male figure climbing right inside the bedroom, not making a sound, and managing to plant his feet on the floor. Through his ski mask, he was able to see his potential victim sleeping peacefully, as if she was dead to the world.

In a few minutes, my pretty little slut, you won't exist in this world ever again, a voice in his head said as he started creeping over to the right side of the bed; pulling a butcher's knife from his back pocket and running his gloved finger-tips up and down the sharp blade. As he was now looming over her, he licked his lips and grinned sadistically; waiting for the exact moment to strike.

That moment would happen right now because Veronica slowly opened her eyes and noticed a tall, dark figure standing right over her. As soon as her vision was cleared up, her eyes began to bug out in shocked and she was about to open her mouth to scream, however, he proved to be much faster by clamping his gloved hand down over her mouth and silencing her by placing the knife he was brandishing right underneath her throat, causing her to not make a sound. Hell, she didn't move a muscle because she was just that scared.

"Good girl. Now, you do as I say and we'll be just fine," he hissed lowly as he reached over and yanked the covers away from her body, exposing her sheer white nightgown. Veronica, who was trying to keep calm, felt the cold air covering her body as he continued taunting her with the knife and his cruel words.

"You're about to get a taste of your own medicine," he growled as he began cutting the nightgown away from her body. She tried to fight back by backing away from him, but he was much stronger and backhanded her with his gloved hand, then he planted his knee down on her stomach, making her struggle to breathe. She was trying to fight back again by flailing her body around and for a second, she managed to knock him off of her and quickly climbed out of bed, but he quickly recovered and got back up, then he grabbed her arms and threw her back on the bed; causing her to bang her head against the headboard of her bed and knocking her out cold.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little bitch!" he snapped as he quickly pounced and finished removing her nightgown, tossing the tattered garment on the floor. Then, he flipped her over onto her stomach and grabbed her arms, for which he tired her up with rope before turning her back over on her back. He then proceeded to rip her panties off with his hand, leaving her completely naked much to his sick delight. Realizing that he didn't have a lot of time to do what he wanted, he reached down in front of him and unzipped his pants, then he reached inside and pulled out his fully aroused member, which was covered by a latex condom and parted her legs with his gloved covered hands.

By the time Veronica finally woke up, the masked intruder proceeded to rape her. She screamed out in pain as he took his sweet time; torturing her from head to toe and grunting loudly with the effort. Over and over, he continued to assault her and she was helpless to stop him because she was tied up and completely at his mercy. Tears streamed down her face as her soul was being ripped apart.

"How does it feel now, stupid slut?!" he hissed when he finally finished and collapsed on top of her. She could feel his breath on her skin and that made her sick to her stomach. Veronica really hoped that the nightmare was finally over.

It was far from it.

The masked intruder finally got off her a few minutes later and got himself together, leaving her on the bed a broken and bloody mess. However, he wasn't finished with her yet. He reached behind him and produced the butcher's knife he had in his bag. Her eyes were wide open in shock and she was shaking in fear when he approached her once again.

"No, please, don't do this. I'll do anything, just don't hurt me again!" she begged and pleaded, trying desperately to reason with him.

A wicked grin formed on his face as he raised the knife right up over his head. "Sorry, princess, but I can't let you live. You made a big mistake going after someone I care about, so, it's time to say goodbye."

A blood-curling scream was ripped right out of her throat as the knife came right down onto her stomach...

...and everything else went black afterwards...

X

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_November 11th, 1993_

Trini walked through the hallways of Angel Grove High the next day, looking a little bit confused as several groups of kids were whispering amongst themselves as she headed towards her locker. Whatever they were talking about must've been huge, however, she doesn't get involved in day to day gossip, so she just kept walking. As she turned around the corner, her heart fluttered when she saw her boyfriend Jason standing at his locker, with Kim and her boyfriend Tommy Oliver standing close by and talking amongst themselves...or, in their case, constantly kissing each other; leaving them no room for air. Shaking her head and laughing softly, she walked right over to them.

"Hey, everyone," Trini said, causing Jason to stop right in his tracks and look right at his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hey, Tiger," he replied as he leaned over and pecked her on her lips lightly before pulling back and smiling brightly at her.

"Hey, Tri. So, what's the word on the street?" Kim asked as Tommy stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Trini shrugged her shoulders as she opened her locker and started gathering her things she needed for her classes. "I'm not sure. When I walked through the hallway, I noticed a group of kids talking amongst themselves, but you know me; I don't get into all of those type of conversations."

"Yeah, I've noticed that myself when I came to school a few moments ago. In fact, I noticed a group of kids talking really intensely as I was passing through, however, I didn't know what they were talking about nor did I bother to say anything to them. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's about school stuff," Tommy said, shaking his head and letting out a huge sigh. Just then, their two best friends, Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston decided to join them and they both had pensive looks on their face.

"Hey, did you guys hear the news? Veronica was killed in her home last night," Zack revealed, which shocked everyone.

"Are you kidding me? I-I can't believe it," Trini said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what everyone's been talking about since the story quickly broke early this morning. Apparently, she was raped and murdered by a masked intruder and he made sure she suffered big time. She was stabbed over a dozen times before her throat was slashed from ear to ear. Look, I know we're not her biggest fans in the world, but even she didn't deserve what happened to her," Zack replied, looking shocked and sad himself.

Jason shuddered as he wrapped his arm around Trini's shoulder and held her close to him. "Man, it makes you wonder if you're safe anywhere in this world. Not even Rita would resort to this kind of atrocity."

"I agree, Jason. This is unfortunate that something like this can and does happen in this world," Billy agreed, slumping his shoulders.

As the group continue to talk amongst themselves, they failed to notice Anthony was watching them the entire time; standing just a few feet away from them and staring intently at Trini as she clung closely to Jason. He licked his lips; realizing that his first mission was accomplished and got rid of the first problem that stood in his way. Now, he was waiting for the next step to achieve his ultimate goal of getting his hands on the gorgeous yellow ranger, but he knew there's one more person standing in his way.

He knew what he has to do. In order to luring Trini into his web permanently, he must eliminate the competition.

He has to kill Jason Lee Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	4. Getting Too Close For Comfort

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_November 11th, 1993_

The news of Veronica's death quickly spread like wildfire throughout the day at school. No matter where you turn or where you're coming from, just about everyone couldn't stop talking about what happened to the daughter of a high profile lawyer. Many were shocked, some were horrified and others just couldn't come to grips to something so atrocious happening in such a relatively small town like Angel Grove. Now, after what happened to Veronica, it's like you can't be safe anywhere anymore.

Trini walked into Mrs. Harper's classroom, still stunned over the news. She kept thinking about their fight just a few days ago and that may have triggered the tragic events that followed later that night. Closing her eyes tightly and figuring out what to do next, she took her place at her desk and just sat there for the next few minutes; just as more and more students began piling in. The mood was definitely somber and eerily quiet as they took their places at their respective desks and just sat there; not moving a muscle, not saying a word.

It was like something or someone sucked the fun loving life out of their souls.

Anthony came in a few moments later, looking as nonchalant as he could be. Deep down inside, however, he was reveling in the sick enjoyment of seeing everyone walking around like zombies because of one stupid girl who made their lives a living hell. If anything, he did them all a huge favor by killing the spoiled bitch (not to mention getting a sick thrill out of torturing her over and over again) and if he could do it all over again, he'd kill her again by making her suffer much worse than she already endured.

Alas, the deed was done. Now, it was time for him to put on his best acting chops and try to lift these kids' spirits.

Most particularly, the girl sitting right in front of him, Trini Kwan.

"Good morning, class," he said out loud.

"Good morning, Mr. Chang," the students responded, however, the atmosphere wasn't a happy one, to be honest.

"As you've all may have heard, Ms. Veronica Lawrence did indeed pass away last night. As of right now, the investigation is still ongoing, but, at this time, we don't have any details and we're not allowed to talk about it. However, grief counselors will be available after school if anyone would like to express their grief," Anthony said as he made his way around the classroom. When he brushed passed Trini, he made a mental note to place his hand on her shoulder, which startled her for a second.

"I know she wasn't the most well liked person in this school, but, let us all remember that she was a human being and what happened to her shouldn't happen to anyone; no matter if the person is well liked or not. With that being said, may Veronica Lawrence rest in peace," Anthony said, never removing his hand away from Trini's shoulder. She was still in a state of shock over Veronica's death that she quickly forgot about his hand on her shoulder. However, she quickly gathered her bearings and politely removed his hand away from her shoulder and scooted a little further away from him, causing him to look down at her with that megawatt smile on his handsome face.

This time, however, she didn't have the same butterflies in her stomach like when she first met him. Now, she was starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, he's not all what he seems to be.

And she will get to the bottom of the mystery before it's all said and done.

Throughout the class period, Anthony couldn't keep his eyes off Trini and she quickly noticed him staring at her; almost as if he was undressing her with his eyes. She felt so uncomfortable that she kept her head down and never even looked at him, which probably annoyed him to no end. However, he was getting off on seeing her look so uncomfortable, which meant that his plan was working and it was only a matter of time before she finally succumbs to his charms.

He couldn't wait to sink his claws into her.

When class was finally over with, Trini was determined to get the hell out of the classroom before Anthony could stop her. However, just as she was gathering her things and putting them in her backpack, she could feel his eyes boring a hole through her, which made her uncomfortable once again. Shivering in fear, she quickly slung over backpack over shoulder and proceeded to leave, but his voice stopped her right in her tracks.

"Ms. Kwan, may I speak with you for a moment?" Anthony called out to her as he got up from his desk.

_Son of a bitch_ , she thought as she turned around and dragged her feet back into the classroom.

"Yes, Mr. Chang?" she asked politely as they finally stood face to face.

"I was wondering how are you doing since you heard the news? Are you okay?" he asked as he reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder again, making her stomach churn in confusion.

"I'm doing okay. I mean, I will be; considering the shock and disbelief over what happened to Veronica is still processing in my mind. Somehow, I think it's all my fault she's dead," Trini replied, looking sad.

"How so?" he asked, looking surprised that she would blame herself over that snotty bitch's death.

"Our fight a couple days ago. I still can't get over it. I felt it's my fault what I said may have lead to her demise. I'm trying my hardest to deal with it, but it's hard," she explained, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"As I mentioned before, she wasn't the most well liked person in this school, or in this town, however, even she didn't deserve to die that way. Everything's gonna be okay, Ms. Kwan. If there's anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll always lend a shoulder for you to cry on," he replied before he shocked her by reaching over and wrapping his arms around her; laying her head on his shoulder and grinning foolishly because he made a bold move and it worked big time.

Trini was completely and utterly floored at what Anthony just did. This was something that doesn't happen: a teacher hugging a student. What neither of them realized is that someone was watching the whole thing right before his eyes and he was as shocked as his girlfriend was of being caught in a compromising position like that.

That person turned out to be Jason.

He was waiting outside for Trini because he was hoping to escort her to her next class, however, what he didn't count on was seeing her being enveloped in Anthony's arms and he was even more shocked to see Anthony hugging her so...suggestively, like he was hugging a lover.

Something was definitely not right concerning that gorgeous substitute teacher and the original red ranger was determined to get to the bottom of this before it's too late.

Meanwhile, back inside the classroom, Trini was definitely uncomfortable now. The way Anthony was hugging her was just not normal and honestly, she was getting scared of what she might do if she pulled away. The original yellow ranger was usually tough and resilient in these types of situations, however, this wasn't a normal situation and if anything, she actually wished Rita Repulsa would send down a monster right now just so she could be able to get the hell out of here.

"Uh, Mr. Chang, I really need for you let me go now. I have to to get to my next class," she said, trying to wiggle her way out of his arms.

After a few more seconds, Anthony finally released her and held her at arm's length; looking at her with that same killer smile on his handsome face. Trini was trying so hard to keep herself together, but, man, the way he held her and the way he's smiling at her right now, well, she didn't know whether she was turned on or scared to death. This was something she never had to deal with before and, to be perfectly honest, it was scaring her more that she cared to admit. At least, to her.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away, Ms. Kwan. You better get to class or else you'll end up getting detention," he said, placing his hand on her lower back and escorting her out of the classroom.

"Uh, thank you, I think," she replied before she made her way down the nearly empty hallway, not bothering to look back. She failed to notice him staring at her a little bit too hard just as Jason finally made his presence felt.

"Um, Mr. Chang, may I have a word with you real quick?" the original red ranger asked as he approached the older gentleman.

"You may not, Mr. Scott. I'd advise you to get to your next class before you get detention," Anthony bluntly before he slammed the door in the young man's face. Trying so hard not to kick the door down, Jason quickly turned on his heel and walked away, just as Anthony finally opened the door and peeked his head through the doorway, glaring at the handsome young man's back as he walked away.

_Sorry, pretty boy, but I'm not gonna let you get in my way of getting your girlfriend. Time to say goodbye...forever!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	5. Making His Move

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_November 21st, 1993_

With the Thanksgiving holiday coming up soon, everyone was anxious for the five days they would be out of school. The events that had transpired over the last two weeks has everyone on edge and with the investigation into Veronica's murder was still underway, no one was safe from whoever killed her...and he was still lurking in the shadows and right under everyone's nose.

Trini once again walked into Mrs. Harper's classroom, still trying to comprehend about her awkward encounter with Anthony last week and being so wrapped up in his hug; as if he never wanted to let her go. She could barely sleep, barely eat and she didn't dare tell her friends about what happened because she was afraid either they wouldn't believe her or they would think she was hallucinating. Either way it goes, she kept her mouth shut, however, she knew she's gonna have to nip this in the bud as soon as possible. Which means she's gonna have to confront Anthony and tell him that what happened last week can never happen again.

However, little did she know, he has no intention of giving up his pursuit on her. If anything, he was just getting started.

And that alone would shake her to the core.

She took her place at her desk and sat her things down, just as more students started filling up the classroom for today's lesson. A few seconds later, Anthony came inside, sat his briefcase down on the desk and waited as the last student came inside the classroom before he closed the door. You could hear a pin drop as everyone sat at the desks, not moving a muscle, not making a sound, not doing anything. He flashed his megawatt smile at them (particularly at Trini) before he finally broke the silence between them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an important announcement to make. I won't be coming back after the Thanksgiving holiday," he said, which caused some students to breath a sigh of relief while the others looked sad and disappointed.

"Mrs. Harper has made a full recovery from her stomach virus and she'll be returning on Monday. I wanna thank each and every one of you for embracing me as your teacher, but it's time for me to move on and find a new adventure. I'll never forget you and I hope you won't forget me long after I'm gone," he said as he walked throughout the classroom; pulling a piece of paper out of his pants pocket and when he walked by Trini's desk, he made sure to hand the paper right over to her before he headed towards the front of the room.

Curious, she unfolded the piece of paper and skimmed through what he had wrote. She had to hold in her breath when those four words started burning in her eyes:

_Meet me after class_

The usually tough and reserved yellow ranger was getting scared. Scared of what might happen if she didn't meet him or scared of what happened if she decided to see him after class. She still couldn't get over that hug and how he didn't wanna let her go; almost as if he was possessed. Now, all kinds of emotions was running through her mind and she didn't know what else to do.

But there was one thing she can do: handle the situation before it spirals out of control.

Setting the piece of paper down on top of her notebook, she looked up and noticed him looking over his shoulder and smiled at her eerily, mouthing the words 'after class' before returning to what he was writing on the chalkboard.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she knew what she had to do.

The bell rang and students quickly filed out of the classroom, leaving Trini and Anthony the only ones left. When the last student left, Anthony went and closed the door while Trini slowly got up from her desk and gathered her things, then she hastily headed towards the door, but he blocked her path and smiled at her eerily once again, making her stomach churn.

"Mr. Chang, I really need to get to my next class, so if you would kindly step aside so I can leave, please?" she asked, almost pleading with him as she tried to move past him so she could leave.

He didn't budge. He didn't move and he kept his place right in front of her; even going so far than to place his hands on her shoulders to keep her from leaving. "I'm sorry, Ms. Kwan, but I need to do this or else I'll go completely insane."

"D-do what?" she stammered, her breath caught right in her throat when his face was now a mere inches away from hers.

"This," he whispered before he closed the gap and planted his lips against hers, causing her to go into complete and utter shock. Anthony wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her to him, trying to deepen the kiss by parting her lips and slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. Once the initial shock wore off, Trini struggled to get away from him but prying his arms away from her, but he proved to be much stronger and tightened his grip on her. He even pushed er against the wall and raised her arms up over her head to keep her from moving as he continued kissing her passionately and causing her brain to go into overdrive with confusion, fear, numbness and apprehension; however, she continued fighting him off because she knew this wasn't right by any means.

With nothing else to lose, she managed to raise her knee up and kick him right where it hurts. She took her fight to another level by biting down on his tongue with her teeth, causing him to finally release her and doubling over in pain. His mouth was bleeding as he collapsed on the floor and screamed out in unimaginable pain as she headed towards the door and opened it, not before going back to him and kicking him in his groin once again for good measure.

"Mr. Chang, I'm sorry I had to do that, but you have to understand that I have a boyfriend and I love him very much. You and I will never happen, so you need to get over it and move on. If you ever do that to me again, I won't hesitate to report you to not only Mr. Kaplan, but the police as well. Goodbye, Mr. Chang," Trini said as she finally walked out of the classroom and disappeared from view, leaving him withering on the floor in pain.

And he was seething with rage, but he was also determined not to give up. Using the desk as leverage, he got up off the floor, blood dripping from his mouth as his groin was still throbbing in pain from being kneed hard. His breath was ragged and his whole body was shaking with anger because he was bested by a woman...for now.

_It's not over until I say it's over, Trini. You will be mine before it's all said and done!_

Meanwhile, once she had created enough distance down the hallway, Trini leaned against the wall and allowed fresh tears to stream down her face. She couldn't believe Anthony had the audacity to kiss her when she made it clear that she has a boyfriend, but he didn't care. He didn't care that she has a boyfriend and he clearly didn't care about losing his job if she were to report him. Now she has no other choice but to tell Jason what happened and hoped he won't break up with her after this.

A deep shudder went up and down her spine and an apprehension began pulling at her stomach because she has a sinking feeling that Anthony will not give up his pursuit of her.

And she would be right.

X

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

_Angel Grove, California_

_November 21st, 1993_

After teaching his last class of the day, Jason walked out of the youth center and began making his way home; his red duffle bag slung right over his broad shoulder as he walked down the sidewalk, minding his own business. As he continued heading home, he had no idea that he was being followed. A male figure was trailing right behind the original red ranger, rubbing his gloved hands together and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He's been wanting to get his hands on the teenager for quite some time because Jason was standing in his was of his ultimate gold: getting his hands on his gorgeous girlfriend.

As soon as he turned around the corner, he'll finally makes his move.

Sure enough, just as Jason went around the corner, the male figure finally made his move. He ran up right behind the original red ranger and clocked him on the back of his head, causing him to go down. Jason didn't have time to recover or react when he was repeatedly kicked all over his body, causing him to wither in unimaginable pain. The male figure was relentless in his attack; punching, kicking and stomping all over the fallen man's body and getting great satisfaction in seeing him screaming out in pain. When it was all said and done, the male figure finally got tired and stopped his attack, then he stepped back and surveyed the extensive damage he caused. A sadistic smile formed on his handsome face as he leaned down and spit on Jason's battered and bruised face.

"This is just round one. Next time, you won't be so lucky," he hissed before he turned on his heel and walked away.

_Mission accomplished. Now, for the next phase of my plan. And, very soon, Trinity Kwan will be mine!_

X

_Santa Barbara Police Station_

_Santa Barbara, California_

_November 21st, 1993_

Detective Austin St. John (hehe) was looking over some paperwork on some old cases when he stumbled on a case of Christina Lo, a woman who was killed in a motorcycle accident six months ago. He looked through the photos of the accident, but something quickly caught his eye. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that this may not have been an accident after all. No, according to the photos, it looked more deliberate, more intentional and whoever caused the accident did a good job covering his tracks...until now.

Acting on a hunch, Det. St. John picked up the phone and called his commanding officer and told him what he had just found. Now that the truth about Christina's death has been revealed, it's only a matter of time before the person responsible will be brought to justice.

And he will definitely pay for his sins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
